


possessive

by vonseal



Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin thinks dongmin is really pretty.bin thinks myungjun is pretty, too, but in an un-dongmin-like sort of way.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	possessive

**Author's Note:**

> me whenever papillion releases a [new vampire chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313972/chapters/50757226): me too.
> 
> so continues asphyxiation, the vampire fic no one asked for but i wrote anyway. this part continues sex again and, surprise, vampires. also dongmin.

When Bin flirted with that pretty, pretty man from one floor above, Myungjun took notice.

It was difficult  _ not _ to flirt with Dongmin. Dongmin was picturesque. He had beautiful skin and gentle eyes and a thick bed of luscious hair. He dressed well, too, wearing suits and hats daily in an effort to fit in with many others within the state assembly. He had confided in Bin once that his job was difficult, as many assembly members were predisposed to think ill of immigrants who barged in and stole seats from successful natives.

Bin’s only response was, “But your thighs look delicious in your fancy trousers, I would be so ashamed of this city if they kicked you out.”

Dongmin never flirted back. Dongmin was uncomfortable with the flirting, it seemed, and practically ignored Bin when the flirts came around. It didn’t mean Bin didn’t  _ try _ , and failing to win Dongmin’s heart was quite humiliating.

Myungjun found it deplorable. “Just bite him and fuck him,” he snapped one day when Dongmin hurried away from Bin’s whispered suggestions. “Then I shall be done with hearing you talk in such a dirty manner.”

Bin eyed Myungjun up and down. Myungjun was  _ not _ picturesque. He was pretty, in a very un-Dongmin-like way, but not so much that anyone would take notice. Despite Bin’s vast wealth at his disposal, he still wore large shirts and suspenders, looking a little too rowdy for Bin’s more refined taste.

But he was an amazing fuck, and Bin loved him dearly. 

He would grab Myungjun and hold his writhing body close and coo, “I can’t bite someone that beautiful! I would scar his neck.”

Of course, he would only say such if he was fine to sleep on the couch for the night. Myungjun refused to allow him in bed if he had thoughts of another.

“It’s  _ my _ bed,” Bin would complain as Myungjun dumped a blanket onto the couch. “Why on earth would you kick me out of my own bed?”

In response, Myungjun would hurl a pillow into Bin’s face and declare, “Kill Dongmin and then maybe you can claim the bed as your own.”

But it was an empty threat, for Myungjun would allow him in bed the following night.

And it was in bed, laying next to Myungjun, that Bin would realize how wonderful his immortal life had really become. Never did he imagine he would fall in love with some small, gruff man; never did he imagine he would risk it all to be around with some small, gruff man. He was thankful he had, for he somehow couldn’t imagine his life before Myungjun.

While Myungjun slept, Bin liked to poke his nose. It was a cute nose. Equally cute were his chubby cheeks and his long eyelashes and his soft hair. Bin liked to outline Myungjun’s face with his finger, tickling the boy until he woke up.

Myungjun was always grumpy when he got woken up. He didn’t like to be awoken unnecessarily, so he always said, especially when the sun was still up and he was unable to do chores or errands in fear of being burned. So when he blinked open his eyes and saw Bin teasing him, he would always lash out.

“Go fucking die,” he snapped one day, shoving Bin’s face aside.

Bin, cheek squished underneath Myungjun’s rough hand, snorted. “I’m already dead, love. Your insults are meaningless.”

“Go stand out in sunlight, then. Go choke on garlic. Go stab yourself on my silver knife. Just let me  _ sleep _ .” Myungjun stuffed his head underneath his pillow. “I haven’t slept in two days, you asshole.”

“That’s your own fault. You  _ insist _ on hunting vampires, though you are one.” Bin, freed from Myungjun’s hand, rolled close to his lover. “You needn’t do such a thing to earn money. I can make enough money for the both of us, hm?”

Myungjun didn’t respond. He  _ did _ push his head further into the pillow.

“Don’t be rude,” Bin chastised. “I’m just curious why you bother murdering your own kind.” He planted a kiss on Myungjun’s neck, then trailed his lips further down. His tongue traced over Myungjun’s shoulder blades, his heart thumping in his chest, yearning for the taste of Myungjun. His hand snaked underneath the blanket in order to run down Myungjun’s side, passing over the bumps of his ribcage, and he whispered, “It would be far better if we spend our days indulging in each others bodies. I want to fuck you so hard right now. You’re gorgeous.”

“Who’s more gorgeous; me or Dongmin?” Myungjun asked, sticking his head out of the pillow briefly.

Bin, with a hand now squeezing one of Myungjun’s asscheeks, murmured, “Definitely Dongmin.”

Myungjun elbowed him harshly, and Bin laughed through the pain it caused him. In order to make up for teasing Myungjun, he rolled over on top of his lover. “You’re so dreadful and violent to me. Why is that?”

Myungjun grunted underneath Bin’s weight and attempted to toss him off. He couldn’t, though; Bin was far stronger than Myungjun was, and from his position, he was able to easily hold himself still. “I wouldn’t be violent if you didn’t constantly try to fuck Dongmin. It’s deplorable.”

“Monogamy has never been my thing,” Bin admitted. “I’ve never had an actual partner, you know.”

Myungjun scoffed. “It’s because you’re a nuisance.”

Bin giggled but chose not to deny that accusation. Perhaps he was a nuisance. He hated all of the other vampires, and humans were nothing but food to him. Myungjun was the only one who managed to worm his way into Bin’s cold, dead heart.

“You’ve been the only person I’ve ever loved,” Bin murmured, nuzzling his nose into Myungjun’s cheek. Like all vampires, he possessed none of the warmth humans did. Bin missed it sometimes. He could remember when Myungjun was mortal and had warm skin. Bin liked to cuddle up into Myungjun at night, for he felt that blissful heat radiating off Myungjun’s tanned skin.

Now, though, he had to pretend. He wondered if Dongmin would be warm.

But then Myungjun kissed him, soft and quick, and Bin decided he didn’t give a damn about Dongmin. Not in that moment, not with Myungjun gazing lovingly up at him. Despite all the nonsense Bin was spouting, all the flirting he did with other men (namely Dongmin), Myungjun still treated him with adoration and respect.

Bin truly loved him.

He bent down for another kiss, capturing Myungjun’s plump lips within his own, running his tongue along them and drawing a moan from Myungjun. He smirked into the kiss and gave a start when Myungjun hungrily kissed back. He always enjoyed it when Myungjun took such an initiative. Knowing that Myungjun was just as prone to sweet displays of affection truly brought joy to his life.

Just as he rolled over again, this time to Myungjun’s side, he felt something sharp bite down on his lips. Fangs pierced through his skin, and Myungjun was quick to lap up the blood that began to ooze out of the wound. Fingers gripped at him, holding him in place, and it was with a bit of a struggle that Bin pulled away from Myungjun’s deadly embrace.

It wasn’t the first time Myungjun bit him in the middle of their kiss, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. It  _ was _ worrisome, however, that it was happening with such great frequency, and so Bin asked, “Have you stopped feeding?”

Myungjun’s eyes were hazy, filled with the bloodlust and excitement that feeding brought about, but with the question, he snapped into focus. Horror grew in his gaze as he realized what he had done; horror and humiliation.

“Jesus christ,” he whispered.

“Don’t say that,” Bin snapped. “It’s practically a curse word to vampires.”

Myungjun didn’t care. Myungjun just covered his face and stuffed his head back underneath this pillow. “I’m sorry, Bin!” he apologized, his voice muffled under the fabric. “I—I won’t do it again!”

Bin wiped at his lips. The smell of blood was strong, but he wasn’t hungry for his  _ own _ blood. Seeing the crimson liquid smeared across his hand, he grimaced and asked again, “Have you stopped feeding, love?”

“I’ve been busy,” Myungjun argued. 

Bin knew that wasn’t the case. Bin knew Myungjun simply did not like the idea of killing humans. Killing vampires was a simple matter for him, oddly enough, but Myungjun drew the line at humans. He refused to watch if Bin struck someone down, and he preferred to go hungry searching for animals rather than to partake in a human meal. Bin was unsure how Myungjun made the distinction between human and vampire, but he chose not to comment much on it. Myungjun found a way to continue delivering bodies to the morgue and he earned a living for it. Something about a wackjob doctor who paid for vampiric bodies. Bin lost interest when Myungjun explained it to him.

Seeing his lover suffer, though, filled Bin with such misery. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and ran a hand down Myungjun’s back. “You need to eat still. Shall we visit a farm on the city outskirts? Dogs and cats are too small to fill you up this time; let’s try to find a cow.”

Myungjun was quiet at first, but then gave Bin a nod, which Bin only knew from the pillow moving up and down. He smirked and kissed Myungjun’s back, right between his shoulder blades. He left a bloody mark behind on the skin, but he ignored it for the time being. “Would you like to finish what we started before you bit me?” he asked.

“No,” came Myungjun’s response. He didn’t pull himself out from underneath the pillow. “I would much rather sleep.”

“That’s fine.” Bin curled up beside Myungjun, pulling the covers over his shoulder and gazed at the body of his lover.

He didn’t think of pretty Dongmin the entire time.

* * *

Dongmin lived upstairs, however, and they regularly met as Dongmin came home from work. Usually Bin was alone, heading out to a bar for the night in order to feed on some random human, but every so often Myungjun would join him for an evening out. They looked like an odd couple; Bin prided himself very much on being clean and put together, whereas Myungjun wore whatever clothes he could find and a flat cap stuffed on his head. Bin never asked for Myungjun to change, though he often commented on how outrageous it was that Myungjun refused to dress nice.

“What does it matter, anyway, since it might get splattered in blood?” Myungjun had retorted, grabbing his knife and holy water. Bin refused to admit that Myungjun had a point.

When Bin ran into Dongmin, the latter often couldn’t wait to hurry off. With Myungjun, however, it was a different story. Dongmin actually would stop for a chat. He would laugh and joke and then carry on about his day in a jovial mood.

And so on that fine evening, Myungjun trailing after Bin with plans and addresses for specific vampires in his pockets, Dongmin stopped them and asked, “How are the two of you doing?” He spoke in Korean so Myungjun could understand; he was always kind to Myungjun like that.

He looked delightful. His hair was drenched from the rain outside, and his clothes were wet enough to stick to his skin. Bin stared at a drop of rain trailing down his neck. He wondered how it would be to lick that little droplet of water. He wondered what Dongmin might say. He wondered how Dongmin might react.

“We’re fine,” Myungjun responded, curt and polite. He nudged Bin, bringing him out from his lewd daydream, and added, “Have a good night.”

“It’s a mess out there right now,” Dongmin told him. He laughed and ran a finger through his hair. Water fell quickly to the ground, and Bin watched, entranced with Dongmin’s beauty. “I would suggest staying inside.”

Myungjun pursed his lips. “You can suggest whatever you want, but I—”

“Why don’t we join you in your apartment, Dongmin?” Bin interrupted, much to the chagrin of Myungjun. “We can have a drink, discuss whatever is happening in the state assembly, and enjoy each others’ company.” 

Dongmin’s smile faltered. “I was...I have a lot to do,” he responded. “A lot of papers to go over. I might have come home from work, but work certainly doesn’t release its grasp easily.”

“Very well,” said Myungjun, voice icy. “I hope you have a good evening, then.” He bowed his head and Dongmin took the moment to escape up the staircase.

Bin watched him, waited for the sound of a door opening and closing, then said, “I haven’t slept with two people in quite some time.”

“What the hell are you implying?” Myungjun snapped. 

“I just think it would be incredibly hot if we engaged in some carnal activity with Dongmin. The two of us, right? Ooh, I bet he would take charge. He could ram his dick into my ass whenever he wants. Or, I could suck him off — wouldn’t that be incredibly appealing?”

Myungjun said nothing. He glared, though, his gaze sharp and angry. Bin blinked at him. “Are you jealous?” he asked. “Please, don’t be. You would be involved.”

“Really?” Myungjun’s word was phrased as a question, but he didn’t sound curious at all. He sounded mad. “Tell me, Bin, what would I be doing in this odd threesome?”

Bin tried to conjure up a creative way for Myungjun to participate in his imagined threesome. Myungjun could suck Dongmin’s dick, but Bin didn’t quite like that image. Myungjun could ride Dongmin, but Bin didn’t like that image, either. In fact, he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Dongmin even  _ touching _ Myungjun, and so he said, “Nothing.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes and tapped Bin’s vest pocket. “Give me a cigarette,” he demanded.

Myungjun liked to demand things of Bin, and Bin liked to obey his every desire. He passed over a cigarette, then lit it for him. “You don’t normally smoke,” he commented, curious. “Not unless you’re stressed, anyway. Are you stressed, love?”

“Incredibly so.”

“Ah. Is it because of the next vampire you will kill?” Bin smiled. “Don’t worry! I will keep you safe!”

Myungjun blew smoke in Bin’s direction and replied, “I’m hungry. I think I’ll save vampire hunting for tomorrow night. I’m going to get some food.”

“I shall come, then. There’s a feral cat colony a few blocks down.”

“Thanks, but I can kill them on my own.” Myungjun gestured with his cigarette to the staircase. “Stay inside. Be warm. Fuck Dongmin, for all I care.”

Bin grinned. “Really? Are you giving me permission? My, but I’ve longed to taste him for the longest time. He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

He received no response to his question. Instead, Myungjun grabbed Bin’s hand and ground out his cigarette, dirtying the fine, white gloves Bin was very much fond of.

“Dammit, Jun, what was that for? These cost a fortune! My cleaning lady will have a fit when she sees the damage you caused!”

As he fussed and complained and examined the damage, however, Myungjun had disappeared. Bin called his name once, tried to smell his scent, and realized Myungjun truly used his vampiric abilities well. Vampires were fast; Myungjun, having been fast as a human, always seemed doubly fast. It was impressive, really, but Bin decided against going out in the rain to look for him. If Myungjun wasn’t going to hunt vampires, then there was no reason to be by his side. Catching cats in the rain wasn’t Bin’s idea of a fun time.

_ His _ idea of a fun time was upstairs, likely removing his clothes, perhaps washing his body of the dirty, New York rain that was sticking to him. Bin licked his dry lips. Myungjun had given him permission, hadn’t he? Hell, even if Myungjun  _ hadn’t _ , Bin was far more used to sleeping with whomever caught his eye than he was being in a relationship with a single person. Vampires often did such a thing. Myungjun would understand.

Still, as he hurried upstairs, his heart pounded in his chest, butterflies flitting about in his stomach as if he was doing something wrong and unethical. He scoffed at his own stupid feelings, then took a deep breath before knocking on Dongmin’s door.

It took a minute or two for Dongmin to answer. He had on a clean shirt and pants, though his hair was still wet. He blinked in confusion, then asked, “Can I help you, Bin?”

Bin shouldered his way inside and shut the door behind them. “Perhaps. What I’m really here for, Dongmin, is sex.”

Dongmin stared at him. He said nothing.

Bin decided to repeat himself. “Sex, Dongmin. I want to have sex with you. May you show me to your bed?”

“Sex?” Dongmin looked even more confused, and Bin tutted. Poor thing. He could not understand basic English. It was no matter, though, to switch to Korean, as that was also Dongmin’s native language.

“Sex,” Bin said in Korean, a proud smile upon his face. “And I asked to see your bed. I must ensure that it will fit both of us; naturally it will, I assume, as you’re very attractive and must see thousands of lovers to your bed every year.”

Dongmin glanced behind him, back toward the bedroom, then asked, again, “Really? You wish to have sex with me?”

“Of course.”

He leaned in to Bin. “Are you...are you, um…” He gestured with his hands, but Bin wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at. “Are you...a homosexual man, Bin?”

“I thought you were aware. Why else would Myungjun and I be living together?”

Dongmin gasped, “Is Myungjun also a homosexual man?”

“Obviously.”

“Wow.” He drew back from Bin, looking only  _ slightly _ disgusted. Bin had been expecting worse. “Mrs. Holmes down your hallway told me that you were merely taking care of Myungjun, as he had recently lost his home to a freak fire.”

Bin decided not to mention that the fire was caused by vampire hunters trying to avenge the death of their friend whom Myungjun had murdered. Dongmin was best off not knowing the nitty gritty details. He instead said, “No, we are both homosexuals.”

Dongmin raised his eyebrows. “And...and do you practice...are you two…?” He pushed two fingers together, which Bin could only assume implied romantic liaisons. He nodded and Dongmin gasped in a dramatic fashion. “Bin, sodomy is illegal! You could both be imprisoned for it! Coupled with the fact you’re both immigrants and Myungjun doesn’t understand English, it’s...Bin, my god, if word gets out then you could both see imprisonment for life!”

“Well, word won’t get out. Will it?” Bin eyed Dongmin suspiciously, who said nothing in response. To further drive his point home, Bin said, “For if word does get out, then I shall know who said such a thing, and if I know who said such a thing, I know who I will target.” He smiled politely to Dongmin and declared, “I’m no stranger to violence, Dongmin. I assure you, you will face repercussions for what you say.”

“I won’t say anything,” Dongmin swore, panic rising in his eyes. “Be-Besides, it’s not like I would rid myself of the only two Koreans this side of New York. I’d be foolish to do such a thing.” Still, despite his words he was obviously still intrigued by Bin’s odd life, and he asked, “Do you two really have sex?”

“Of course we do,” Bin said. He took a seat in Dongmin’s parlor, eyeing the case of cigars nearby. Dongmin didn’t offer him any; typical, really, he was a lousy host.

Dongmin watched him, weary. “Did...did you really mean it when you wanted to have sex with me?” 

Bin scoffed. “Of course I did. Why on earth would I say something I don’t mean? I’d like to have sex with you, if that’s something you would like to do.”

“And if it  _ isn’t _ something I would like to do?”

Bin knew that convincing Dongmin to partake in such an activity would be difficult. The likelihood of a wealthy government official being a closeted homosexual was practically nil. Bin was certainly not a moral man and had no qualms with forcing sex should the need arise, but he found that he very much did  _ not _ wish to have sex with Dongmin. The man was right within his grasp, and all Bin could think of was Myungjun.

It was typical, really, for he couldn’t often get Myungjun out of his thoughts.

“Oh, never mind, then,” Bin said resolutely. He waved a hand toward the cigars and asked, “Could I smoke one of those?”

“No.” Dongmin’s answer was quick and firm. “It’s for...they’re for guests.” When Bin raised his eyebrows, he clarified, “ _ Invited _ guests, mind you.” He sat down in the seat across from Bin, hands clasped together and expression tight. 

Bin laughed. Dongmin was funny, and Bin was rather happy he had yet to kill the man. He liked keeping around those who amused him. “Next time, I will make sure that I am invited.”

Dongmin nodded, as if there  _ would _ be a next time (and Bin hoped there would be — Dongmin was terrible company, but he was pleasing to the eye). “Where did Myungjun go off to, then?”

“Pardon?”

“Myungjun went off by himself,” Dongmin pointed out. “I assumed the two of you would stick together tonight. It’s storming outside. A little too rainy, if you ask me. Where did Myungjun go off to on such a dreadful night?”

Bin hadn’t thought of an answer, for he hadn’t thought he would be asked that question. He had to appear nonchalant, and so he shrugged his shoulders and looked away. “Possibly for a bite. Maybe to a bar or a bathhouse. I’m not entirely certain. I trust him, though, and so I will not keep tabs on him.”

“Why do you trust him so much?” Dongmin took one of the cigars from the case and lit it. He seemed to derive a certain gratification smoking the coveted, invited-guest-only cigars in front of Bin, for a smirk rest on his lips as he puffed smoke out of his mouth.

Bin narrowed his eyes and watched. Dongmin was an evil, evil man. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, teeth grit down. “We’re together, aren’t we? We’re a couple, aren’t we?”

“Do homosexual men even  _ have _ partners?” Dongmin asked, curious. He leaned in, smoking trailing lazily from the cigar. The smoke smelled sweet, if not a little gross. Bin had always liked cigars. They had such a strong scent. He would smoke his own cigars in the apartment sometimes, and Myungjun would promptly snatch them away and say, “They smell like shit. Get rid of them.”

Dongmin wouldn’t have done that at all, and yet Bin found that he much preferred Myungjun tossing out fine, expensive cigars. It was that sort of attitude that kept their relationship new and fresh and exciting, if not a bit dysfunctional. 

“We do have partners,” Bin responded, though the  _ partner _ thing was a bit new to him, too. “Not all homosexual men sleep around, and I assume if Myungjun and I live together and only sleep with each other, then we are partners.”

“Then why are you here trying to get into my pants?” Dongmin inquired. His smirk was ten times worse. The smoke lingered around his head and Bin stared at him with astonishment.

He hadn’t expected that.

In hindsight, he  _ should _ have expected such a thing. There Dongmin was, asking about his relationship, and there Bin was, asking Dongmin for sex. Surely that question was bound to have come up at some point, and Bin realized it probably ought to have come up sooner. He felt embarrassed, sitting in that uncomfortable chair with the sweet smell of tobacco burning and Dongmin smiling at him as if he had just delivered a finishing blow to a lifelong opponent. 

In a way, he had, but Bin refused to let him get the last laugh.

He stood quickly from his chair and hurried to Dongmin’s side. “Good question,” Bin murmured, leaning forward and trying to pretend he wasn’t all that bothered by what Dongmin had asked. “But, you see, my relationship with Jun is  _ highly _ dysfunctional, and so if I am to get into your pants, I can only assume he would feel pride. Landing a catch as gorgeous as you would not be an easy feat.”

Bin had to give the man credit; Dongmin didn’t falter under Bin’s intense gaze and seductive whispers. He still sat, straight and tall, and stated, “Myungjun is jealous, though. Have you not been able to tell?”

Damn. Dongmin always threw him off guard. “Excuse me?”

“Myungjun. Is. Jealous.” Dongmin puffed on the cigar and blew the smoke into Bin’s face. “As you were flirting with me today, did you not notice how cold Myungjun was to me and how dismissive he was of our conversation? He is usually in a fine mood, but the moment you started to talk to me, he grew angry.”

“Oh, that’s absolutely ridiculous.” Bin gazed at the cigar smoke trailing above them. He didn’t know why he kept his eyes averted from Dongmin’s own gaze. Something akin to guilt churned in his stomach, but he hadn’t felt guilt in such a long time that he wondered if he had mistaken the feeling. Perhaps it was excitement. Perhaps it was annoyance.

He looked at Dongmin’s face again. The feeling stabbed him in the gut. Definitely annoyance.

“Why would you say it’s annoying? It’s true.” Dongmin looked too smug and Bin hated him for it. Still, he imagined how smug Dongmin would be pinned underneath Bin’s body, crying out for  _ more, more, more _ . 

He brushed aside Dongmin’s concerns. “Myungjun and I have a mutual understanding,” he stated. “In fact, I can just imagine you right now in bed with us. I want Myungjun to watch as I pound into you. Wouldn’t that be nice? My, I think he would enjoy it.”

Despite Dongmin’s bravado, his face turned red. “I think not. Myungjun is kind and...and he’s respectable. He wouldn’t engage in such...horrible activities.”

Bin scoffed. “Clearly you do not know him all that well. Intense and weird sex is his favorite sex. You know, the third time we met, I sucked him off by the Hudson River.”

Dongmin narrowed his eyes and looked away. His face was truly flushed at this point. “Disgusting,” he muttered.

It was clear that Dongmin would not willingly have sex. That was fine; Bin could take him unwillingly. It made no difference to him whether or not Dongmin enjoyed having sex.

He grasped at Dongmin’s hands, and in his shock, Dongmin dropped his cigar. “Now, now,” Bin whispered, putting out the cigar with his foot to ensure the apartment did not catch on fire. He didn’t care for Myungjun’s  _ new _ home to burn down like his old one did. “Don’t be like that, love.” The word  _ love _ felt a little weird coming out of his mouth. Bin nearly choked on it, and he wanted to take it back as soon as it was out. He refused, however, more intent on forcing Dongmin into any sexual position he wanted.

Dongmin blinked up at him, eyes wide and face blanched. “What...what are you doing?” he asked. “Bin, really, this is...this is rude. Let me go, right now.”

Bin shut him up with a kiss. He leaned forward, mouth enveloping Dongmin’s lips. His tongue prodded into Dongmin’s mouth, and the man struggled for a few seconds, trying unsuccessfully to back out of Bin’s grip, to back out of the kiss. Bin wanted to keep going and take what he had come for, but he realized that making out with Dongmin wasn’t nearly as fun as he thought. Imagining Dongmin under him only brought up thoughts of Myungjun watching just nearby, betrayal and jealousy and resignation written upon his face. 

Dongmin might be right.

Bin wanted to deny that, to reject Dongmin’s absurd observations, but then he remembered that he had even teased Myungjun about his jealousy. He had recognized it for himself but chose instead to make poor Myungjun the brunt of the joke and to subject him to even more flirting. 

He really wasn’t cut out for this  _ partner _ thing. It was a wonder Myungjun stuck by his side.

When Bin pulled away, wiping at his lips, Dongmin sputtered out something incoherent, his pale face turning gradually red. Bin smirked, as Dongmin had lost  _ his _ smirk, and said, “That cigar smells like shit. Tastes like it, too.”

And so did Dongmin. Bin left the apartment with a quick bow, smiling all the while to himself. Dongmin hadn’t tasted nearly as swell as Bin had initially assumed. In fact, he tasted downright terrible. Kissing him only served as a reminder to Bin that Myungjun was above all other men.

Myungjun was above all other humans and vampires and anything else the world had to offer. Kissing Myungjun, even before they became a couple, had always made Bin feel like he was in heaven. He assumed Myungjun to be an angel, an ethereal being sent down to make his life better. In a way, Myungjun truly was his angel, and Bin decided he only needed one angel.

Dongmin was probably a demon, or a minion of the devil, or something lower than a vampire, for he had tempted Bin. He wasn’t strong enough, though. Myungjun’s pull was greater than any demon could ever hope to break.

* * *

As it was, he decided that waiting in his apartment for Myungjun was the best thing to do. Feeding ought not to take too long, and unless Myungjun had other engagements, then he would be home shortly. They didn’t need to run errands often, as Bin paid someone to deliver groceries for them, and Myungjun likely knew better than to kill a vampire without Bin by his side. He liked the backup, he had always said. It made him feel comfortable, he had always claimed. 

So he  _ should _ be home, and if Dongmin was right, he should also be jealous. A jealous Myungjun deserved to be pacified. Bin didn’t want his lover to be jealous; he wanted Myungjun to be aware that they were in love, and their love transcended all other barriers. He wanted to apologize for flirting with Dongmin, for leading Myungjun to believe that he wasn’t good enough.

As with everything else, sex could fix their cracked relationship. 

He undressed, hanging up his nice clothes in the wardrobe. He ensured his hair looked nice, though he thought about getting a barber to cut it later. For now, it was fine, and so he smoothed it back and admired his biceps for a few seconds in the mirror he had created. Myungjun always liked his mirror; Myungjun also liked the fact it was made with tin rather than silver, thus creating a reflection. Myungjun liked to look at their reflections as they readied themselves every evening, or else as they fucked while the sun came up. The mirror worked for Bin, too, as he was able to look after his physique better. Myungjun liked him strong, and he made certain his muscles were good enough for Myungjun’s taste.

He couldn’t spot a single mistake on his body, a single flaw in his entire being, and so he hurried to the front parlor and draped himself over one of his nicest armchairs, nude and inviting and eager for Myungjun to return home.

Myungjun took his time, unfortunately. While waiting, Bin smoked two cigarettes, and he regularly checked the grandfather clock nearby. The hour hand passed two. Then it passed three. When it neared four, Bin’s stomach began to churn, and he put out his most recent cigarette in the ashtray and stood from his seat. He would have to find Myungjun. Myungjun’s scent was familiar, thankfully, so it wouldn’t be a difficult matter to sniff him out, but he wondered where on earth Myungjun had gone off to. It wasn’t like him to just disappear. He wondered if Myungjun was as jealous as Dongmin had been implying.

Just as he took a step toward the hallway, he heard keys at the front door, and relief washed over him. Only Myungjun had keys, which meant Myungjun was home. Bin plopped back down in the chair again, slumped over and legs spread open wide. He pasted a sultry smile onto his face and propped his chin up in the palm of his hand, excitement brewing where the fear had vanished.

The door opened. Bin heard footsteps and then Myungjun entered the room.

“Jun!” Bin greeted, trying his best not to sound  _ too _ happy. He wanted to gesture for Myungjun to come close, or else lazily touch himself while Myungjun stood there in surprise, but then he noticed the state Myungjun was in.

His clothes were torn and stained with blood. It seemed to be  _ his _ blood, mostly, though Bin could smell another person’s blood mixed in with his own. Multiple wounds on his body seemed to keep bleeding, creating quite the overpowering stench, and Myungjun leaned up against the wall for support, as if he was too hurt to stand on his own.

He blinked at Bin, then asked, voice hoarse and laced with exhaustion, “Why the fuck are you naked and sitting on that chair? Guests sit there.”

Bin rushed from his seat to throw on the fine, yellow robe he had draped over another chair, then he hovered over his lover, horrified to find him in such a mess. “What happened?” he asked, hands gingerly running over his body. There was a stab wound on his chest and one on his arm. Myungjun hissed in pain as Bin brushed his fingers over them. “This wasn’t caused by feral cats,” he pointed out. “Was it?”

“Observant,” Myungjun murmured. He leaned into Bin’s arms and took a deep breath. “You look deranged in that damn robe.”

That wasn’t important at the moment, and so Bin shook the insult off. “I know. Myungjun, what happened? Did...did a vampire hunter…?”

“It wasn’t silver, Bin. I’m fine, alright? I just...it’ll heal in a bit.” But despite his confidence and bravado, he looked up at Bin. Bin noticed tear streaks down dirty, bloody cheeks. “Right, Bin? It...It will heal, right?”

Myungjun had not been so wounded since those damn vampire hunters near killed him. In fact, he had not really been wounded at all, save for their more wild nights in bed. He seemed terrified of his own pain, and Bin wasted no time in pushing him off to their washroom.

“Sit,” he ordered, forcing Myungjun onto the edge of their fine bathtub. “The servants won’t be in for a few hours, but I can draw water for your bath, if you would like?” He didn’t care for the menial work of drawing water and heating it, but he would do whatever was necessary to make Myungjun feel comfortable.

Myungjun, however, shook his head. “I’ll wait for the servants to come back,” he replied. “Can we just...wash the blood off me until then?”

That wasn’t an issue. Bin nodded before running off to grab a pitcher of water he kept in his kitchen, just in case he was thirsty during the night. It would be better served on Myungjun’s body, washing away dirt and blood, making his lover clean again.

When he brought it back, Myungjun already had his shirt halfway off his body. He seemed to be struggling with an arm, and so Bin murmured, “Let me help you, love,” and took it off the rest of the way. With the shirt gone, he was better able to examine Myungjun’s wounds. He dropped to his knees and ran a finger across the stab wound on Myungjun’s chest, then looked over the one on his arm. “Alright,” he fussed, dipping a rag into the pitcher of water. “Tell me what happened.”

And so Myungjun launched into his story while Bin cleaned him off.

“Well,” he started, clearing his throat. “I figured since you would be upstairs fucking Dongmin, I could fuck someone, too. Since we’re not into monogamy anymore, right?”

Bin grit his teeth down. “Well, I—” he started, but Myungjun spoke over him.

“So I found a prostitute. Pretty. Busty woman. Cost a fortune. I spent your money, Bin, and if you fuss at me for it then I will stuff garlic down your throat and watch you choke on it.”

Bin was reeling with jealousy, but he tried his best not to show it. “I get off on garlic,” he murmured, and he found himself wanting to murder all pretty, busty women in the nearby vicinity so they wouldn’t even  _ look _ at his sweet Myungjun.

Myungjun continued, once more ignoring Bin’s words. “She took me back to her place and she was kissing me. We kissed a lot, Bin, probably more than you and Dongmin did.”

“Oh, probably,” Bin hissed between gritted teeth. He pushed a little too hard onto Myungjun’s wounds and Myungjun smacked at his arms.

“Be gentle!” he snapped, eyes screwed up in pain.

Bin felt bad for taking his anger out on poor Myungjun. Myungjun was not to be blamed. Myungjun only acted in retaliation, in jealousy, in fear that Bin was going off with other men. If anyone should be blamed, it was himself.

“I’m sorry,” Bin apologized, gazing up at his lover. He wanted so desperately for Myungjun to be his, and only his, but he would wait first for the story to be finished. He would forgive Myungjun for any possible transgressions, for anything he and the prostitute had done together.

Myungjun nodded his head, accepting the apology, and said, “Then she, um...she pushed her dress down to...to her waist. I saw her, uh, her breasts.” The way his nerves was acting up would be cute, if not for the fact he was nervous about some naked woman and  _ not _ Bin. “And she pushed against me and kissed me more and then I backed into her, um, mirror.”

“Oh.” Bin blinked. “So did she figure out you are a vampire?”

“Yes. She did. Quite like how I learned  _ you _ weren’t human, so did she. And she panicked, more than I did. Though I’m an experienced vampire hunter and she was nothing but a whore, so I guess…” Myungjun sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, dirty hair. “She had a knife hidden away and she stabbed me with it. It hurt so bad, Bin, and I...I thought about those...I thought about the vampire hunters who had stabbed me.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, gripping now at the edge of the bathtub. “I had to stop her, and so I grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. I didn’t even think of grabbing my knife at first; I just kept slamming her into the wall over and over. She panicked even more, which I guess is understandable, and managed to slice at my arm. And...and then  _ I _ panicked, I guess, and I wrenched the knife away from her and stabbed her in the chest.”

That explained  _ her _ blood, then. Bin calmly smiled at Myungjun. “Well, I’m glad you thought quickly in that case.”

“She didn’t die from that,” Myungjun admitted, voice quiet. “She was still alive, and I was scared she wouldn’t die, and...I should’ve stabbed her again, but instead I grabbed her by the hair and I...I smashed her head onto a table she had in her place.”

Bin took a deep breath. “Well,” he said, “at least it wasn’t—”

“She still didn’t die.”

“Fuck, is  _ she _ a vampire?”

Myungjun didn’t seem amused at the joke. He muttered, “I had to do it a couple more times before she stopped squirming. Then I drank her blood because the smell made me hungry. Bin, I...I brutally murdered her. I didn’t expect myself to do that. I…” He groaned and dipped his head to his chest. “I feel horrible.”

Bin tried to comfort Myungjun by patting his good arm. “It’s just a prostitute,” he whispered. “No one will miss her.”

“I guess,” Myungjun replied.

“I kill many prostitutes. Hell, once a week I murder some innocent human because I need food.”

“I guess.”

“Myungjun.” Bin sighed and reached up to kiss Myungjun’s cheek. Myungjun looked at him, eyes searching for  _ more _ comfort. “Vampires kill indiscriminately. We have to, in order to survive. Just as humans kill animals for food, we need blood. Human bodies offer the most blood, and so sometimes that’s what we must do. We must kill them.”

Myungjun closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, they weren’t as wet as they once were. “I’d rather kill animals.”

“And you may do that,” Bin confirmed, running a hand along Myungjun’s skin. “Killing a human for the first time is always hard; some vampires refuse to kill another, and some find it exhilarating.”

“You’re the latter,” Myungjun scoffed. He seemed to be getting back to his old self. That was good.

Bin smirked and nodded his head. “I’m the latter,” he repeated. “Though, I am a little sad you were kissing some whore. If you had wanted to stay in and have sex, I would’ve gladly done so.”

A frown crossed Myungjun’s face and he looked away. “What about...what about  _ Dongmin _ ?” he spit out, hatefully and nastily. “Thought you were going upstairs to have sex with  _ him _ , like you two always do.”

_ Always? _ Bin was confused. Had he implied before that he and Dongmin often had sex? They certainly did not, and he wasn’t sure where Myungjun had heard that from. Then again, he never made it clear what his relationship was with Dongmin. It was ill-defined, and because Myungjun didn’t have that much contact with the man, misunderstandings were bound to pop up. Bin felt foolish. He felt like a bad boyfriend. 

“Jun, Dongmin and I have never had sex.”

Myungjun raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and so Bin reiterated, “We’ve  _ never _ had sex, love. I flirt with him and I shouldn’t flirt with him, but he’s not into men. And if he  _ was _ into men, he wouldn’t ever choose me. He can hardly stand me, you know.”

Myungjun studied Bin for a few seconds as if trying hard to detect a lie. When he was unable to find anything, he sighed and glanced down at his wounds. They were healing now, and Bin had wiped away most of the blood. He touched the wound on his chest, cautious, and said, “Why did you lead me on, then, and let me believe that the two of you  _ were _ having sex?”

“If I led you on, that certainly wasn’t my intention,” Bin said, feeling ashamed for his actions. “I flirted with him, which was wrong of me to do since I’m with you and you’re the only one I love, but I never took it further than that.”

A hopeful look crossed over Myungjun’s face. There was a shyness there that he only showed once in a blue moon, and Bin truly appreciated the moment of vulnerability. “Really?” Myungjun asked, voice hushed.

Bin smirked. “Yes,” he promised, then narrowed his eyes. “Well...today I  _ did _ kiss him.”

“What?” Myungjun sighed loudly and slumped over. “You said he wasn’t into men! Why did you kiss him?”

“Mostly to wipe his stupid, smug smile off his stupid, smug face,” Bin replied. “But in kissing him, I did realize that he actually disgusted me. Oh, he can be as beautiful as he wants, but he isn’t  _ you _ , love. You’re all I want.”

Myungjun raised his eyebrows at Bin, who simply laughed. “What?” he teased. “Don’t believe me?”

“Not particularly. You’re a clever fellow, and you seem to lie often.”

“Oh, not to you, Jun. Never to you.”

There was only a split second of silence before Myungjun demanded, “Show me, then, how much you love me.” He gripped at the edge of the bathtub, his eyes searching for affection and adoration. He looked hungry, too, despite having already fed, and Bin’s smile grew wicked as he thought of how lewd Myungjun really was. 

“Your purity and sanctity has been a mess since you’ve met me, love.”

“Oh, trust me, they were a mess before.” Myungjun grinned and ruffled Bin’s hair with long and elegant fingers, the type of fingers Bin would kill to have. If he couldn’t have such fingers, though, he preferred for them to be on Myungjun. Those fingers were nice to hold and nice to kiss, and nice for a variety of activities best done in the comfort of their bed.

Bin smiled at his boyfriend, then smacked a hand on Myungjun’s knee. “I’ll show you, since you do not mind becoming a vile, lewd thing.”

“Once more, I’ve  _ been _ a vile and lewd thing,” Myungjun giggled, and he complied easily as Bin spread his legs wide open.

He still wore pants, which was hardly an issue. Bin could definitely take it slow. He would have to, since Myungjun’s wounds were still healing, and Bin didn’t want to hurt the poor man.

Bin, position in between Myungjun’s legs, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto his stomach, minding the wound just above. “Your skin is soft,” he murmured as he placed another kiss close by. He liked to praise Myungjun’s body whenever they made love. Even if their sex was rough and hard, Bin made sure to find  _ something _ to say in order to show Myungjun just how much he was appreciated. Myungjun always seemed to like whatever Bin said. He would blush a bit and duck his head, or else mutter something about how silly and romantic Bin was. He sometimes tried to say something back, but Myungjun always had difficulty in expressing such compliments in the middle of sex.

Even now, with Myungjun in such a bad condition, he still turned red and let out a slight scoff. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, honestly, you’ve always been so soft to touch. I love kissing you.” To drive his point home, Bin kissed him again, but then moved down to the waistband of Myungjun’s pants.

He didn’t take those off just yet. His kisses trailed until he reached the fabric, and then he lowered himself even more. He could feel Myungjun’s member through his pants, not yet hard and erect. That would change soon, and he breathed heavily over Myungjun’s pants. “Mm, what would you have me do, love? Shall I suck you off? You taste quite delectable; would you allow me to do that tonight?”

Myungjun nodded with much enthusiasm. “Please,” he begged, and he swallowed thickly. “Please, I want—want to feel you touching me. Now. Please.”

Bin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “So needy,” he teased. “So demanding.” He rubbed at the front of Myungjun’s pants and his lover let out a low whimper, spreading his legs even more, welcoming Bin to do as he pleased.

Bin leaned down and kissed Myungjun’s pants, then grasped his cock through the fabric. Myungjun whined and asked, “Can’t you take my pants off, Bin?”

“Why must you speed through this?” Bin asked, amused with the reactions he was getting. Myungjun was always so expressive. He truly was the best person Bin had ever been with before. “Can’t you let me take my time? You’re not even hard yet.”

He was getting there, though. The more Bin palmed him, the more erect Myungjun became. Soon there was a delightful tent in his pants, one that Bin had no trouble kissing all over.

“Bin!” Myungjun whined, and he tugged at the button on his pants. “Take these off and stick me in your mouth  _ please _ . I’m tired of waiting.”

Bin frowned but did as Myungjun had ordered. As he pulled the pants down, Myungjun proclaimed, “You were naked, anyway, so why are you upset if I, too, want to be naked?”

Bin had forgotten about his nudity. He looked down at himself; he could tell, even with the robe on, that he was growing a bit hard from all the noises Myungjun was making, and he smirked. “How on earth could I be so crude to sit in our parlor, naked in your presence?” he asked. “Do you think less of me, Jun?”

“I’ve never thought highly of you, anyway,” Myungjun replied. He kicked his pants away and smiled at Bin. Despite his words, he looked so sweet and serene, so excited to have Bin suck him off. “There! My pants are gone!”

Bin smirked. “Cute,” he murmured, and before Myungjun could reject such an adjective, Bin wrapped his lips around the head of Myungjun’s cock.

Myungjun certainly was reactive. He jerked upwards once, and Bin allowed him to do so. Even if he choked, it wasn’t necessarily a  _ bad _ thing. Myungjun liked him to choke, anyway, if his garlic-during-sex addiction was anything to go by.

Bin took him in more, relaxing his throat and devouring as much of Myungjun as he could. He listened to the moans from the only man he truly loved, and he smiled around the cock in his mouth.

_ Beautiful _ . Myungjun tasted beautiful. He tasted like love and sin, like heaven and hell all wrapped up into one neat, little package.

This position was certainly his favorite. On the floor he was at a perfect vantage point to make Myungjun moan and make him cry out in pleasure. On the floor, too, he was at a perfect vantage point to allow Myungjun to do with him whatever he wished. Myungjun could fuck his face or smack him or pull at his hair; Bin didn’t care how Myungjun used him, as long as he was only ever used by Myungjun. No one else he had been with before had ever made him feel so  _ wonderful _ , so free and so perfect.

Though he had been blowing Myungjun, he had to pull back for just a second, overwhelmed with such adoring emotions. 

“Jun, I love you. I just...I want you to know that I’ll always love you.”

Myungjun’s face had been screwed up with pleasure and lust. Upon hearing those words, though, and likely the rush of cold air that reached his cock, he smiled and gave a small chuckle. “I love you, too, Binnie. I really do.”

Bin reached up to kiss Myungjun on the lips. He swirled his tongue inside Myungjun’s mouth, hoping Myungjun could taste himself. He ran a finger down his boyfriend’s body, feeling the wounds and was pleased to note that they had completely closed up.

He no longer needed to be gentle, then.

Back down on his knees he went. The tile was certainly painful, but he refused to give up this position until he made Myungjun come.

As he returned to his position, sucking Myungjun off, he couldn’t help but feel relief swell over his body. His heart hammered in his chest as adrenaline died down. When Myungjun had first come into the parlor, Bin worried that he had been stabbed with a silver knife. He had been worried that the damage would be irreversible, or at least terrible enough that Myungjun’s life would be on the balance. Knowing that it was such a simple wound helped calm Bin down, but a single thought remained; though Myungjun was technically immortal, his life could still be ended by one wrong move.

He pulled back again. Myungjun whined as Bin left his cock. “Sorry,” Bin muttered. He felt Myungjun’s fingers pull at his hair, a wordless desire to continue what he had been doing. “Sorry,” Bin said again, “but...Jun, don’t die on me. Alright? Don’t fucking die on me, ever, or I don’t know what I’d do.”

Myungjun blinked. He pulled Bin’s hair again. “I won’t,” he swore, “I won’t, as long as you never die on  _ me _ .”

“I’ve lived for so long — I know how to remain immortal, love.”

“Good.” Myungjun smiled softly. He brushed some hair out of Bin’s eye and murmured, “I don’t think I’d live if you died. I don’t think I could.”

Bin thought otherwise, but he decided against saying anything, and he sucked Myungjun off until he came. He lapped up all he could, then sucked on Myungjun’s cock a few more times for good measure.

When he looked up again, Myungjun smiled down at him, and he couldn’t help but repeat his words from earlier. “You’re so cute, Myungjun.”

“What a thing to say at a time like this,” Myungjun teased. He stood on shaky legs and Bin stood up with him. “I’ll give you the same treatment, but I think we both need somewhere more comfortable; the bathtub is digging into my ass.”

“Sounds hot.”

“It isn’t, trust me. Look, I’ve got a red stripe across my butt.” He sure did, but Bin could only laugh. “Don’t laugh! It’s painful! And your knees haven’t fared very well, either.”

Bin glanced down at his red knees and snorted. “I need to remember to bring along a towel next time. I always make this dumb mistake. I’m too eager, I guess.”

Myungjun leaned into him and smiled. “Mm, you are. But I’m eager too, so let’s get moving to your bedroom so I can suck  _ you _ off.”

He needn’t make such a demand a second time; Bin was already rushing out of the bathroom.

* * *

They saw Dongmin in the apartment of the lobby the next night as he came home late from some sort of assembly meeting. His eyes passed over Myungjun with interest and excitement, but then he saw Bin walk up behind him and he looked away. “Good evening,” he muttered, ducking his head. His hat wobbled precariously on his head and Myungjun reached out to right it.

“You need to stick this on better, Dongmin,” Myungjun chastised. Dongmin refused to look up and so Myungjun glanced at Bin and then gave a small  _ ohh _ . Then, to Dongmin he asked, “He kissed you, yes?”

Dongmin’s head snapped up so fast, Bin thought it was a wonder Myungjun wasn’t hit by his hat. “Did he tell you that?” he asked, eyes darting to the sides of the room as if someone was listening in.

“No need to be so embarrassed from it,” Myungjun told him. “He kisses me every single day and I’ve yet to have something wrong with me.”

“Oh, you have plenty wrong with you,” Bin muttered, but Myungjun chose to ignore it. Louder, so Dongmin could hear (and pay attention), Bin stated, “I didn’t care for Dongmin’s kissing. He’s a bad kisser, and he smells like cigar smoke. I don’t want to have a threesome with him, Jun. Let’s find someone else.”

Myungjun snorted, but Dongmin certainly didn’t find that very funny. He straightened the top hat on his head, pulling it down further (Myungjun whispered, “That’s how you wear them, Dongmin, good job.”) and snapped, “You quit trying to drag me into your-your  _ debauchery _ , Mr. Moon! I refused to be imprisoned because you’re nothing but a whore!”

“I  _ used _ to be a whore,” Bin corrected.

“Don’t call yourself that,” Myungjun whined, grabbing onto Bin’s arm. “I want to be the only one to degrade you. I hate it when you do it to yourself.”

“But it’s true. I was in…” He glanced at Dongmin and grinned wickedly. “I’ve been in several orgies.”

Dongmin bowed to Myungjun. His hat fell off and Myungjun plopped it right back on his messy mop of hair. “I must go!” Dongmin exclaimed, his face red. “I...yes, I must go, Myungjun. I will talk to you later. And...and just you. Not your companion. I won’t ever talk to your companion.”

Bin watched with slight amusement as Dongmin hurried off to the stairs, and then Myungjun pinched his arm. “Ow,” Bin fussed, pushing Myungjun’s hand away.

“Stop teasing poor Dongmin like that. If you keep bringing up lies about  _ orgies _ , he’ll never speak to me again, and I quite like talking to him now that I know you don’t fuck him.”

“That’s fine and all, but they aren’t lies. Even my past makes him squeamish.” Bin took a cigarette out and lit it. He offered one to Myungjun who refused. “It’s not like I have orgies anymore,” Bin said, smoking idly as he and Myungjun walked from the apartment. “You’re better than an orgy.”

Myungjun rolled his eyes. “What a compliment,” he said dryly. “You certainly know how to woo your lovers.”

“Don’t I.” Bin smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth in order to kiss Myungjun. When he noticed the stars in his lover’s eyes, the look of total adoration on his face, he whispered, “Shall we go kill more vampires, my love?”

Myungjun giggled and nodded his head. “Sure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> once again i feel shame.
> 
> come say hey to me [@thevonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal). i hope by the end of the week i'll have some more of "my only sunshine" for yall! we must clear our palettes of sex with fluff.


End file.
